The Maelstrom Lantern
by DraacoClaye
Summary: His village had betrayed him after completing the Sasuke Retrival Mission. Upon being escorted to hear his sentencing, Naruto gains the power of not one, but two Lantern Power Rings, and they might not be the ones people want him to have. Follow Naruto as he travels the galaxy as the Maelstrom Lantern. The Galaxy never knew such fear and rage.Harem, Bleez, Blackfire, Lyssa Drak etc


**Writer: Is anyone there?**

 **Reader: …..**

 **Writer: Oh, hi!**

* * *

Who would have thought that there were still any remains of a feudal period? A place where there were upper class citizens, and those of the lower class that obeyed. Even now, on a planet of true beauty, where those of higher standards took to the sky on a basic whim, and the opposite sad few being left to chase after on the ground. It was truly odd to see a system like this to exist.

Yet, for him, it did not matter who was in charge. He was happy to have resemblance from his home planet. Everybody being ruled by one true leader, but still having rights thanks to wealth. True, his race status granted him odd looks from both classes of citizens, but that didn't matter one bit. The royal class treated him like scum, and those of the poor were no better.

Still, as he stood guard of probably one of the most beautiful women on the planet known as _Havania_ , oddly sounding like Heaven, Naruto couldn't help rubbing his thumb across the two rings on his right hand.

One ring being that of solid yellow metal, while the other was blood red. Both rings caring an odd runic symbol on the top, and both symbols standing for something completely different. Didn't matter to him, after all, they were the reason he was able to leave his old planet and find himself on this one. Far away from the place that gave nothing but bad memories.

Naruto could almost remember as it had just happened yesterday. It had started with the mission that would be his last. A promise he made that would cost him everything, little to his knowing. Yes, Naruto had taken upon himself to join the team to retrieve the _runaway_ shinobi Sasuke Uchiha.

Amazing on how things had turned out with that mission, and by amazing, Naruto meant absolutely horrible. To start things off, the people who had decided to pick the traitor up were no simple escort team. No, those four shinobi and one kunoichi had turned out to be Orochimaru's own personal guard. The trouble of getting pass them was a problem on its own.

Then, to top that off, Naruto had to fight Sasuke just to bring him back. Upon confronting the teen on his trying to leave, Sasuke had taken it upon himself to explain his _tragic_ life story and needing power to kill his brother. With Naruto telling the _teme_ that his reasoning was stupid and flawed, Sasuke had then proceeded to tell him how he'd never understand due to his lack of having a family and watching them die the next day.

That had been the chakra required to set the paper tag bomb off as the two began in a fight that was rumored to shake the Elemental Nations. Sasuke had decided to rely on all the powers of the curse mark, while Naruto had let his body be consumed in Nine Tails Chakra and most importantly **rage**.

The two had made a stand off with a chidori and a rasengan charged and ready to fly. The two stared at each other for what felt like hours, before both took to the sky towards each other letting their jutsu collided.

Now in another universe somewhere, Naruto's need for friendship would have come into effect. He would have thought about the damage that could happen to his friend should he be struck. He would of thought of the Uchiha dying at his hands, resulting in the village hating him and abusing him more.

 _He would have simply canceled the jutsu to scratch Sasuke's headband instead._

However, this was not that universe. Naruto didn't think about sparring Sasuke, because in hindsight, Sasuke was not his friend. The promise made to Sakura was to bring him back alive, not in perfectly meant condition. The village's ideals of him meant nothing. His mission was to bring the traitor back, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

So instead of canceling the technique, Naruto dug deep for just a little more chakra, and upon finding it, added it to the spinning spiral of death, going straight through Sasuke's chidori.

The results were pretty gruesome in his opinion. Naruto had blasted straight through, connecting to Sasuke's arm making it snap from the gruesome rotation. Once the arm spun out the way, Naruto continued landing the attack did in the traitor's stomach, and curving his hand down, sent him flying straight into the ground leaving a giant crater.

Naruto had landed on his knees completely spent as he looked to see Sasuke's condition. He could only stare as the boy laid there completely buried and not moving. His arm was at a horrible angle, and his shirt was destroyed. In its place was that of a giant spiral.

For a few seconds, Naruto believed that he had killed him. The idea didn't really bother him at the slightest. Granny Tsunade, or their current Hokage, had stated to bring him back dead or alive, so in his mind the job was done.

Continuing to watch Sasuke, Naruto was mildly shocked to see the boy start to cough up blood as his lungs slowly rose up and down. _'Well guess the curse mark really did save his life. Now how the hell am I going to get him back to Konoha.'_

His metal question was answered thirty minutes later upon the arrival of Kakashi Hatake, the duo's sensei, and apparently the back-up. "Naruto is everything alright?" Upon seeing his student point to the crater, before flopping down on his back, Kakashi made his way over to peer in, before letting out a sigh at seeing his other student laying there broken, but alive. "Okay then, I'll get you two back to Konoha. Job well done Naruto, I knew you could do it."

Naruto's only response was a thumbs up.

So, with finally making it back to the village, finding out that all his teammates were alive, some thanks to the aid from Suna, and then finally getting rest and healing at the hospital, it would come to Naruto's complete shock to find out that he was to be detained, escorted from Konoha, and imprisoned.

It was honestly amazing on how the _civilian_ council had managed to do it, because the law that was used to get rid off him. The reason being was that the bastards had managed to get a bill passed right **after** the death of the Third Hokage, and **before** Tsunade was even instated as the active Kage.

While the bill didn't actually target him, the bill did state the following: any citizen of Konoha being that of the civilian kind or shinobi will face the most severe punishment should life threating damage come to any shinobi that is the last of their clan, **should** that clan member be apart of the Clan Restoration Act or CRA for short.

Now while Naruto was part of a clan, no one in the village civilian wise knew that, and **all of** the Uchiha were wiped out in Konoha **.** This left Naruto with being the one person to actually break a severe law, that no shinobi had even realized existed.

He could remember the day that they came for him, chaining him up with chakra compression seals placed all over to prevent his escape. He could remember being escorted to the center of Konoha to be told of his crime. He remembered the tears that rolled down Lady Tsunade's face upon having to do something she thought was horrible.

Most importantly he remembered all of the citizens of Konoha pointing and laughing at him. Some of the bastards even had the nerve to celebrate in his face upon his sentencing. However, the one that hurt most of all was Sakura Haruno. He would remember the entire shock of fear she displayed towards him for seeing the state Sasuke was brought back in.

So, as he stood there listening to the cheering and shouting, his enhanced hearing managed to pick upon on one thing. The last words Haruno would ever be able to say to him. _"I told you to bring him back. I didn't tell you to almost kill him you monster."_

Naruto stood there for all of a second, before releasing the most raged enhanced shout he had ever made. The shout was so loud that everyone had silenced immediately staring at him as if he was death itself.

Naruto looked around to everyone standing there eyes completely red. "Is this what you people truly want to do?! You want to imprison me, the guy that brought you back your precious Sasuke back! The guy who managed to stop a giant tailed beast by himself, while the rest of you got to hide from the fighting!"

Elsewhere in space, two small objects covered in energy were racing towards an unknown planet in a sector that had no sort of protection. It took those objects what felt like years to finally find someone that could use them properly. Both objects being that of simple rings, one covered with red energy, while the other was yellow. Both trying to beat the other from finding what they knew to be that of a boy.

The red ring was hoping to get there first. It's sole purpose in finding someone so in-blinded by rage, that they would allow it to take over, consume them, and destroy anything in its way.

The yellow ring on the other hand was going for a different reason. That same boy, so infilled with rage, had managed to entice great fear into what was supposedly an entire village. It could feel that the boy had the perfect capability to install even more fear, and with snapping in rage, would have no remorse in doing so.

Naruto being unaware, continued his rant, no one noticing two objects falling from the sky towards their location; specifically, Naruto's.

"I have given everything to you people to make you stop hating me. I have lived through the beatings, the insults, and the life threating injuries. I have lived through the ransacking of my home. I have **lived** through the burning of said home. I HAVE **LIVED** THROUGH THE UNFAIRNESS OF YOU PETTY CLERKS!"

As he continued to rage, both rings only grew closer to his location, practically over Konoha as he spoke.

Naruto continued to yell, straining against the restraints placed upon him. The civilians could only stare at the boy yelling at them, for he had never once retaliated against them. The shinobi that were escorting the boy, quickly took notice to Naruto's struggle, jumping to his side to stop his right arm from breaking free of the chains, a foot that should have been impossible.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE LIVED THROUGH EVERYTHING!" Slipping his right hand to the air, no one noticed the two rings slam on the appropriate fingers, blasting away the shinobi that held him. Naruto slowly closed his hands in a tight fist as now on his middle finger glowed a yellow ring and his index wielding a glowing red.

"I HAVE LIVED, AND I WILL LIVE PAST ALL OF YOU!" Naruto quickly slammed his fist to the ground as he finished his rant. No one was expecting the boy to speak like that ever.

 _They also weren't expecting the giant explosion of Energy that wiped out almost all of Konoha that fateful day._

* * *

Clearing his head of the past. Naruto smiled to himself as he slowly learned on the rings that he had acquired that day. Yes, items known to be called power rings, or rings of the emotional spectrum. It was with great fascination that Naruto had gained the rings to the emotions of fear and rage.

Studying them, he had learned that the rings could speak. Both telling him that he had great potential. One saying it was to cause fear, while the other said it was from having a great rage. Then both rings saying something of interest. Both telling him that he was now apart of that color's lantern corps.

Not really knowing what that was, Naruto had voiced the question out loud. That was when Naruto had learned that his planet wasn't the only one. He had learned that each emotion had a lantern corps, or foot shoulders, that provided for that aspect. That each ring sent out searched for a proper bearer, and that they had found Naruto.

Wanting to see it for himself, Naruto had asked the rings if it was possible to see these planets. The rings had only responded with 'Yes'. Slowly Naruto's body was covered in a black spandex suit with the upper part of the suit being a solid yellow. Wrapped on his should was that of a red coat with black flames etched on the bottom, while his feet sported black boots.

Chains and seals gone, Naruto slowly floated in the air surrounded by a red aura with a strong yellow aura around it. Looking at his work, Naruto only glanced, before whispering to the rings to take him somewhere nice.

As the aura grew stronger, Naruto blasted off towards the sky leaving the Elemental Nations behind him. His legacy on the planet would leave him with the highest bounty in a bingo book under the title of 'Maelstrom', his crime, being the first shinobi to destroy a Hidden Village with one move.

"My loyal servant why are we still standing here looking at this disgusting sight? It truly is bothersome. Why don't you come home and take care of me as you were ordered to do?" The voice that spoke the questioned belonged to what would be considered Havania's most beautiful woman on the entire planet, the young angel like woman known as Bleez. A woman of the most royal blood line on Havania, what with the smoothest pale skin, and a figure that Naruto had seen others kill themselves to obtain.

Naruto, now at the age of 24, dressed in black combat trousers with boots to match, and his upper body being wrapped comfortably in a black armor spandex shirt that stopped at his shoulders leaving his arms bear. Gone was the baby fat that he had as a child, now replaced with lean muscle, and abs that Bleez would eat off herself.

Speaking of which, "Servant, I will not ask again. Should I have to, you will be _punished_ tonight." Bleez slowly licked her lips, taking the bottom one upon her teeth. The woman was surrounded by a cloud of arousal that she only allowed Naruto to quench.

Naruto bowed low to the woman he served. "My apologizes my lady. We were just finishing up with the small infestation that had decided to show up to this planet."

Two more women touched down next to Naruto bowing at the same angle. One woman had long raven like hair, her skin was tan, almost being that of orange. Her clothing consisted of a black mini battle skirt with black tights underneath and a matching short top that clung to her chest and stopped just under her breast line. The amount of skin she was showing could be considered a sin to some of the other royals on the planet. "We were just making sure that the infestation was completely annihilated."

Bleez placed a finger to her chin with a bored pose, showing that she didn't really care. "Were there any survivors Blackfire?"

"Naruto killed them all m'lady. What shall we do with the bodies?" The other woman stepped up to answer for Blackfire. If you thought Blackfire's outfit was revealing, then Lyssa Drak was practically naked, which was kind of true, seeing as how the only thing she wore was that of what seemed to be black spandex panties that connected to two straps that curved around her waist, before coming back around over top of her breast. A yellow color collar, with the Sinestro Corps logo in the center, that went up her neck held the thin spandex in place. On her arms were yellow cuffs that went over top of some black handless spandex gloves.

That was all that the woman ever wore. It never bothered Naruto much, since he lived on a planet where that was normal. However, Bleez would sometimes see it as a threat of some kind and would pop up around Naruto _completely_ naked. Not that he was complaining at all.

"Leave them for the other slaves to clean up. I allowed you to handle it, I didn't say you would play janitor with the rest of the trash." Bleez turned around sharply spreading her black wings ready to take flight. She had ordered Naruto to please her, and she was growing impatient.

"What shall we do with that one?" Blackfire stepped forward pointing to one man beaten and kneeling behind were Bleez was standing.

Bleez didn't even bother giving the beaten man a glance. "Naruto, Lyssa, take care of it. Come Blackfire, I shall play with you till the others come." After that, Bleez and Blackfire took off back towards her Castle. The woman was feeling needy, and after denying a ton of suitors, wanted her alone time with her subjects.

Naruto and Lyssa watched the two fly off, before glancing down at the man still kneeling on the ground. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that both arms had been completely broken. His shallow breaths showed signs of broken ribs. His lips were busted, nose was broken, left eye completely swollen shut. Blood slowly spilled from his ears as a sign of ruptured drums.

The worst part was that his right hand, the one that held his yellow power ring, was missing. The wound showing that someone had cut it smooth off.

Naruto studied the man for a few seconds before making his way to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your name is not important. What is important is the sector that you were supposed to be guarding under Sinestro's orders."

Lyssa stepped forward pulling out a red scroll given to her by Naruto. The called it the Scroll of Death. In it was the records of every single Lantern and helpless opponents that met their end to the trio. They called it the Scroll of the Shinigami, and Lyssa Drak made sure to get every name and or sector they oversaw. "Tell me your sector young man. Let that be your last words before we grant death."

The blue skinned man paled upon the question. He stared at the two before him, only showing the fear in his eyes. "I don't understand. You both are wielding Yellow Lantern Rings! You shouldn't be aiding Havania, you should be helping us destroy it!"

Naruto's released the man's shoulder, before placing the back of his hand on the man's collar bone. "You think because we wield Sinestro's rings, that gives him power over us?"

The man's eyes grew wide, before sharply turning to Lyssa. "Please don't do this! I'll leave, and never return! I promise!"

Lyssa only smirked at the begging man, a construct of a pen forming in her hand. "Your Sector please? We must be on our way. Other duties call to our attention. Surely you understand, no?"

Staring back at Naruto, the man could only mumble out, "You monster! You're completely evil! You should have never been given that ring!"

"Yes, I can see were you could call me a monster."

Naruto's eyes slowly started to turn yellow as he grabbed the man's head with his right hand. The yellow ring blazing with power. Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto smirked at all of the dead Yellow Lanterns that littered the city. Upon their arrival, the man in front of them had tried to capture Bleez while she was showering in the lake near their home. Naruto quick to react, had destroyed the man to the state he was in now. Turning to the city, and seeing more yellow lanterns attacking, Naruto had asked if Bleez had wanted him to end them, to which the princess had replied with a simple, "Handle it."

It was too easy. Naruto had destroyed the so-called army in a matter of seconds. Granted it was easy, when he allowed his red ring to make a Construct of The Nine Tail Fox and transferred an amount of Kurama's chakra to the construct, allowing the Biju to 'stretch its paws'.

'Kurama what is his Sector?' Red power ringing glowing fierce, Naruto received his answer.

" **Apparently this weakling is from Space Sector 0465 partner."**

 _"Thank you Kurama."_

"Sector 0465 Lyssa." Seeing the shocked look on the man's face, Naruto gave an evil smirk as his eyes had turned blood red. "Now that we have that settled. Goodbye space cadet."

Before the man could speak another plea, Naruto quickly placed one hand over his mouth while the other held the back of his head. With a quick turn, the duo heard a loud snap as the body fell to the side.

Lyssa smirked as she finished righting down the Sector, before rolling up the scroll and floating up to take off back to the castle. "Now that we've finished our business, may we go now? You know how Bleez gets when we're late."

Naruto gave a quick nod taking off and flying next to Lyssa. "Indeed, and once we've finished, we'll be looking for Sinestro and the rest of his so-called army. No need in them coming back and ruining our little paradise."

"Shall we be adding them to the scroll love?"

Naruto smirked as they approached the castle. "Of course, after all, it has been quite some time since the galaxy has seen a proper Maelstrom."

* * *

 **Not really sure where this came from, but the chapter is done. I said I would make a crossover chapter, and I did just that.**

 **Now that being said, I'll be going into character back stories in later chapters, this is just to give you a little taste as to what's going on, and where Naruto's location is at the moment. He will be making his way to the planet Earth soon. We'll be doing a little more back story for Naruto, and how he arrived on Havania in the next chapter.**

 **If you didn't know, this is a harem story. The women selected so far being Lyssa Drak, Blackfire, and Bleez. I mean, everyone needs some loving in their life, and Naruto is willing to give.**

 **Let me know what you think. If you want another chapter, might want to say that as well. I've got some work to do, and does anyone know if the program Blender can be used to make Assets?**


End file.
